


Amethyst And Steven: Forever And Always

by Carliro



Series: Amethyst And Steven [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Drama, F/M, Love, Post-Finale, Romance, Series Finale, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Amethyst and Steven go back to where they began. Will they find piss at last?





	Amethyst And Steven: Forever And Always

Steven and Amethyst were back at the restaurant where they first dated so long ago. The menu was different, the decorations were differential, but their hearts remained the same.

"Oh my beloved Steven the gloriously hotness masculine principle of activity passion, we are in love forever and always as the universe folds upon itself ten thousand times billions!" cried the Amethyst womanly, eating a bite from the ortolan, fruitful avian juices dripping inside her lips of desire.

"Yes my one true soulmmate, the courses of the sun and moon (geddit) and the turning of the seasons in the great wheel of suffering continue to twist and turn, but we are most enamoured for all eternal history!" he responded sexily, kissing the niggerful lips with much passion and horrore desire.

The preppy old lady was yelling at them, but Amethyst lassoed her spine from her torso, creating a bath of blackened shitty torrents that fell on Commissioner Gordon, who had ordered fried children's rectums. This aroused Steven and Amethyst very much, so they began to unaddress and kissing each other's bodies, Amethyst's tumorous tittites flashing light milk of holies.

"Accuse me but that is indiccent!" said Geo-Force meanly and jealously, he pretended to be offended but acthelly he was jealous of Amethyst because he wanted to marry Steven for himself. He was eating onions.

"That reminds me, don't you go naked here all the time?" Amethyst burned Geo-Force.

Geo-Force then got very mad and stomped out angrily without paying the bill.

"You fucking craps you're turning away good customers!" said the manager, "even though Steven is very hot and I shall take him as my husband."

It was.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................WHITE DIAMOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, some time after White Diamond bought all restaurant chains to stalk Steven. She knew about the Steven and Amethyst anniversary and had prepared everything and masturbated on the counter, covering herself in children's faeces in order to make herself sexually attractive to MEN. She had spread the brown chocolate liquor over all over her libidous body, drops of shit flowing forth around her breasts and curves. She ate some of the poop herself, and each time she spoke a brown saliva bubble came out of her lips.

"Fuck off White Diamond Steven and I are very much in love!" said Amethyst, throwing the dishes at White Diamond.

"Yes, fuck off White Diamond.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................AND AMETHYST!" said.............................................................................................................CONNIE!

Before they could react she threw a smoke bomb and the entire restaurant was full of toxic gas derived from tortoises dysfunctional anuses, that made bowels decompress and create african-american holes on people's torsos, emptying them of their organs. Commissioner Gordon, White Diamond and Amethyst died, their internal organs sucked into the eternity-less void.

"No!" said Steven crying bitter tears of despair's finest grief.

"Let them Steven, now they shall be raped forever in HELL while you will be my husband!" cackled Connie, who put a marriage ring on Steven's penis.

Steven could only weep, he remembered his beloeved Amethyst foundly, how he drunk her diarrhea-inducing milk, how she put his remains inside her vagina, how they fused toegther as the planet became crap, how she bore his child, how he killed her, how her gem was cracked and how she died in the battlefield. Tears of purest black dread of souteric inanity run down his face, grieving over his fallen love and his malevolent new wife.

"At last our story has a happy ending!" cockled Connie meanly, the bats in her vagina clapping their wings in approval.

Just then a spear stabbed Connie's uterus, killing all the bats!

"No my dear whore little girl, Steven is mine for the wedding!" cried Pearl domenically, ripping out her own endometrium to show that she could no longer create life BUT DEATH!

Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Jamie, Saddie, Lars, Onion, Greg, Lion and Mr Frowny all run in outside, trying to marry Steven but failing to get past the gas. Garnet simply grabbed them by their anuses and ventilated them, blowing all the gas on Connie.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Connie, but her spleen ejaculated itself from her torso, exposing the heart so Pearl could attack.

She put Connie's heart inside her tumorous, leech-infested tumorous vaginal folds, to keep an eye on her.

"Now my Steven, come marry your beloeved bride!" Pearl laughed meanly, "My teats are much smaller than that WHORE Amethyst's, but what counts is my ass."

Sh turned around and mooned him, exposing her guano incrusted cheeks and decayed blakc anus. Feathers were stuck in the poop, some of them falling off as she opened her cheeks to expose more of her trichinosis infected taint, worm heads popping out of her vagina and anus, the foul promises of heaven and hell contained within.

"No, my love is AMETHYST!" cried Steven, and he finally grew some balls and took out a knife and carved out Pearl's tainted flesh, exposing layers upon layers of botfly and fluke worm infestations, the falling pieces of flesh porous from all the legless invertebrates that now crawled on the floor.

"Oh Steven, if only you could put your penis there!" moaned Pearl, even her pelvis borrowed into by the invertebrates.

Then her exposed intestine squirted out a stream of green diarrhea, that hit Steven right in the face.

"No, my beloved" cried Garnet, and she crushed all of Pearl's bones, sending her soul to purgatory where she would sit quietly for all eternal history.

Garnet unfused and with much disgust Ruby and Sapphire made out and began to shit on each other to arouse Steven in life again, but it was too latte:

The poo had not only melted Steven's brain, but erased all his memories.

He was now nothing but a lifeless husk, none of his love for Amethyst preserved.

And Garnet married it.

To be continued???


End file.
